De olhos bem fechados
by Larme Delamort
Summary: Quando chega o fim, é hora de encarar seus medos. [Shortfic][Deathfic]


**Disclaimer: **Fruits Basket e seus personagens aqui utilizados não me pertencem. Essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

* * *

**De olhos bem fechados**

O silêncio reinava quase absoluto naquele templo. Algumas pessoas choravam baixinho, uma delas soluçava. Era só. Nem mesmo os sons vindos de fora pareciam penetrar naquela fortaleza. O ambiente estava todo decorado com rosas, orquídeas, preto e tristeza. No centro, havia um caixão; e, perto dele, Yuki.

* * *

_Perdoe-me, Kyo._

_Eu não fui capaz de fazer nada para salvá-lo; fui muito covarde. Apesar de saber, apesar de todos nós sabermos, que Akito faria isso, ninguém foi capaz de impedi-lo. Antes, eu estava completamente confuso com meus sentimentos; dizia a mim mesmo que nós, do Juunishi, nunca seríamos capazes de ir contra nosso Deus, e por isso eu não poderia ajudá-lo._

_Eu estava apenas me enganando e me protegendo. Minha vida sempre fora mais importante que a de qualquer outro, e essa era a verdadeira razão por que eu não pude te ajudar. E eu não sabia o quanto me arrependeria por ter assistido à sua morte sem fazer nada. Só percebi meu erro quando já era tarde demais; quando vi você, pálido e sangrando, ser carregado para fora daquele quarto maldito, a que todos os possuídos pelo gato estão destinados._

_Foi só então eu me dei conta de que, para mim, a minha vida não era mais importante que a sua. Porque agora eu me vejo sem saída. Eu olho para trás, pra minha infância, lembrando-me daquele dia de inverno, dia de Ano Novo, quando no meio da comemoração eu saí para o jardim e vi você. Fiquei fascinado com a cor do seu cabelo; achava aquele laranja encantador. Pensei que poderíamos ser amigos._

_Mas nem mesmo tive tempo de dizer uma palavra e você já gritava, dizendo que me odiava, que era tudo minha culpa. O que era minha culpa? Eu não sabia. Fiquei arrasado naquela noite; Akito me fazia acreditar que todas as pessoas ao meu redor me odiariam e se afastariam de mim. Nos primeiros dias, eu chorava cada vez que me lembrava daquela noite. Akito dizia que, se você havia me machucado tanto e me odiava tanto, eu deveria odiá-lo também; era assim que deveria ser._

_E no fim foi o que eu fiz, não é? Que outra opção eu tinha? Eu era uma criança, não sabia de nada, era muito influenciável; acabei descobrindo que odiar você era mais fácil; substituir aquela dor enorme que eu sentia era mais fácil, mesmo que significasse ignorar a ligação tão forte que eu havia sentido naquela primeira vez em que nos encontramos._

_Nosso destino não era nos odiarmos; você e eu, desde crianças, fomos forçados a acreditar que, por causa dos espíritos do rato e do gato, viveríamos numa eterna guerra. Tanto você quanto eu fomos vítimas de nosso pais, do Akito, da tradição e da maldição._

_Não era para ter sido assim. Tenho certeza que você também sabia. Mas, assim como foi para mim, deve ter sido mais fácil pra você simplesmente continuar me odiando e não pensar em nada; assim como você, eu tinha medo da mudança, eu tinha medo do Akito._

_E foi esse medo que colocou você aí._

_Eu não sei o que fazer sem você, mas sei o que fazer por você. Só há uma coisa na minha cabeça, e eu pretendo fazê-la agora. Ouço alguém dizendo que já está na hora de levá-lo para o cemitério. Chegou a minha hora. Prometo que irei vingá-lo, Kyo._

* * *

Algumas pessoas carregavam um caixão para fora da igreja, enquanto todas as outras seguiam. Exceto uma, seguindo na direção contrária.

- Yuki-kun. – Tohru chamou, com uma voz fraca.

Parou e virou-se. Odiava vê-la assim.

- Não vai – ela parou de falar abruptamente, apertando a mão sobre a boca, contendo o choro.

Ele aproximou-se, beijou-a carinhosamente na testa, e sussurrou:

- Eu tenho uma promessa a cumprir.

E afastou-se.

Ela deixou as lágrimas correrem, murmurando:

- Boa sorte.

* * *

**N/A: **Mais uma fanfic curtinha, resposta ao desafio 140 temas do MDF :D

Na verdade, era um rascunho que eu já tinha há muito tempo e achei que nunca iria usar xD Mas ai eu li de novo e achei que poderia usar, com algumas alterações e melhorias :)

Esse final é pra ficar assim mesmo, vocês imaginem o que o Yuki vai fazer :)

Delamort.


End file.
